Father Nature
"Father Nature" is the 4th episode of Fantasia. Plot We start with a flashback. Deep within the untamed jungles of a world that contains only a rainforest, atop a large cliff, we focus on a beautifully pure white raging waterfall. We zoom then into our story's focus, beneath the tall and lush green trees, a young boy with tanned skin and messy dark hair is swinging across the wilderness on a vine. The Tarzan-like boy swoops down into a shaded clearing, his feet meeting the ground, where he stands and looks around at the beauty which surrounds him. Suddenly he is interrupted as a dark-skinned man emerges from the bushes, dressed in similar primitive clothing, he exclaims, "Ben, come on! It is time!" We cut to amidst a jungle village, where the tribesmen have all gathered around their Tribal Leader, a grey-bearded black man dressed in an orange gown and with white paint lines over his face. Standing beside him is the young Ben, who looks up at the leader with some anxiety. The elderly man addresses him, "Benjamin, ever since our people found you as a small boy, lost and alone in the rainforest, we have treated you as one of our own. But it has always been apparent that you were different. That there was something about you which was unlike us, and even supernatural." "Well I am white," Ben agrees. But the man shakes his head, almost with disdain, "No. The day that we discovered you something magical happened. A miracle took place in our village, the rare calandae flower grew for the first time in our world in many years. A flower that has long been lost, and is capable of saving life. And on that day you saved a dying woman. Today, we hope that you will be capable of repeating the same miracle." Ben looks a little confused but then he looks to see two tribesmen carry over a man, badly cut. "What happened to him?" Ben asks. "When hunting for food he fell off a cliff," the old man explains, "His wounds are bad and without a miracle he will die." The injured man looks at the small Ben, longing for his life to be saved. Ben seems hesitant, "I don't know what to do." "Just close your eyes and concentrate," the old man directs. Ben does so, going into deep thought with his eyes closed, as the village look at him in eager anticipation. Suddenly, from the earth at Ben's feet, a yellow plant grows. The old man smiles, picks it from the ground, and rubs it on the man's wounds as they quickly begin to heal. The man thanks Ben, who doesn't know how to respond, completely shocked at his ability. But the old man smiles, "You were sent from the heavens." The citizens in present day of a foreign world are going about their usual business, unaware that lurking behind the shadow there is darkness brewing. Within a dark and ancient cavern underground, stands Mortem, accompanied by his Imp. "The palace will be rebuilt soon, sire," the Imp says. But the villain looks around their new location and comments, "It's rather nice to be home again. Where it all began." "Yes," the Imp naturally agrees, however he looks around the cave with an expression of confusion and disgust, "Very nice." "This is where I rose to evil," Joey states, "And it shall serve as a perfect hiding spot while we search for a way to get the girl. Now, out there is another of my minions waiting for recruitment. Go, Imp! Find a fellow follower to do my bidding!" "Yes, sire," the Imp says, quickly running to the exit, twitching and jumping gleefully simultaneously. In the living area of our heroes, they are all sitting together, as Ali expresses how exciting this whole adventure has been for her. Rena, who has still not spoken, sits silently observing them, with a face of pure curiosity. Suddenly Rocky emerges, "Another of Mortem's minions are wreaking havoc. You must go and help!" Ben is the first to stand, declaring, "Let's go." We cut to the six heroes walking towards where they have been told the monster is located. Ali is pondering when she suddenly asks, "What are we going to do to this monster?" "Kill it," Ben states simply, "Of course." Ali seems reluctant, thinking back to the guilt she felt when causing James' death, "Maybe we don't have to kill it. After all, our mission is to preserve life. Causing death should never be an option." The others look at Ali and think about this. But Ben shakes his head, protesting in antipathy, "What do you suggest? That we walk up to it and ask it nicely to stop killing people? That's a great idea, then maybe you can hop on a bicycle built for two and ride into the sunset, while you discuss what a wonderful idea that is." Ali explains, "Everything has a heart. I can connect to it." "She has been chosen for being pure of heart," Josh adds. But Ben shakes his head, "She doesn't know what she's talking about. We were doing fine before she got here. Now, you can do whatever you want, but we have people to save." Ben turns away and begins walking off, as Joanna, Josh and Joe reluctantly follow him, giving apologetic faces to Ali as they do so. However Ali looks to see Rena has stayed with her, still looking at her with curious eyes. "You think I'm right?" Ali asks. Rena simply nods. A flashback begins of an older Ben walking through the jungle world. He is practicing his power, now having a better understanding of it, as kneeling down he creates plants from the earth. However suddenly he looks up at the sound of footprints, as the shrubs beside him begin to rustle. Something is on the other side. He stands and looks through the bush to see legs at the other side. Suddenly two alien looking monsters emerge, lead by the Imp. Ben steps back and gasps in fright, as the Imp orders, "There he is! Get him!" Ben suddenly turns and runs through the jungle, pushing trees and jumping over shrubs, heading in the direction of his village. However as he gets closer he begins to smell burning, seeing faint smoke in the distance, which quickly gets thicker. He comes to his village, and looks to see the camp up in flames. Black smoke clouded above, the homes of his people completely burned down. Bodies are scattered across the ground, including the Tribal Leader. Everything is destroyed. Ben is horrified at the sight. But he hears the monsters coming from behind and he continues to run. Ben is walking, with Josh, Joe and Joanna behind. The three are bickering quietly, apparently arguing about who should talk to the moody Ben. Joe motions his hand to Josh, showing caution and reserve, but suddenly Joe shoves Josh forward. Reluctantly, Josh gives in and speaks to the motivated-driver of the team, "Um...you know, Ben? Maybe we shouldn’t have left Ali behind." Ben argues intensely, "People's lives are at stake. We don't have time to babysit." But Joe points out, "But she's our friend." Ben turns and looks at him, considering. We cut to a crowd of panicking citizens, as they run from one of Joey's monsters. He's laughing manically, blasting at innocents, destroying buildings, and pretty much just being an utter cunt. Suddenly Rena and Ali arrive at the scene, as Ali smiles at having found the monster first. Ali looks over to him and says, "Stop! We can work this out!" The monster, a gruesome creature with four red eyes, antennas emerging from its shelled face and large claws for hands, looks at her in surprise and scoffs, "Yeah, right!" It runs towards Ali with intent to attack, swinging its giant pincer, but Ali ducks out of shot from the attack, and begs, "Please, I'm not going to hurt you!" Suddenly Ali closes her eyes and she concentrates, in effort to connect to the heart of the monster. However after searching for the beat, her eyes open, and she states with shock, "I can't sense anything. You don't have a heart!" The monster chuckles, "And apparently you don't have a brain. We should visit the Wizard of Oz together!" "I don't understand," Ali says, "Why are you doing this?" "In this world evil isn't complicated," the monster says, "I exist for only one reason - to destroy." Ali shakes her head in confusion. The monster continues, "I was created to serve Mortem. And that is all." The flashback story continues, as Ben runs through the jungle from the monsters which are pursuing him. Suddenly a portal opens before his eyes ahead of him, and from it emerges Rocky. Worried for his safety, Ben utters, "Are you one of them? Did you kill my people?" "No," Rocky informs him, "I am here to help you. There is something different about you, Ben. These aren't your people. You're special." "Well, I am white," Ben agrees. "I mean your power," Rocky says slightly irritated, "It's time to use it, Ben." Ben looks at the white dog confused, but suddenly turns when he hears his pursuers getting closer. The Imp is running towards him, leading monsters of Mortem. Suddenly Ben closes his eyes and concentrates, before bringing up his hand, causing it to glow like a bright green light. The light spreads out, touching the surrounding trees, and suddenly they attack the monsters, vines grabbing them, wrapping around them, picking them off the ground and bringing them to the treetops. In present day, the monster having had enough, breaks from his position and kicks Ali to the ground. Rena instantly runs over to her aid, but the monster spins round and kicks him to the ground too. Opening its pincer, the monster walks towards them, ready to attack. But suddenly Ben swoops through the sky, grabbing the shoulder of the monster and smashing him to the ground as he lands. He looks over to Ali, who exclaims, "You came back for me?" "Well we couldn't let anything happen to you and Noddy," Josh says. Ben asks, "Do you know what we are up against now?" Ali stares down at the monster, panting in pain from the attack. "You're our friend and member of this team. What do you think we should do?" Ben asks her. Ali says, "This is the only way." She rises to face the creature and snaps her fist into a defensive position, as Ben, Josh, Joe, Joanna and Ali all raise their hands and unleash a power from within them, the bright lights, with colours each matching the colour of outfit from the person who emitted the light, zap into the monster, firing him backwards with a loud smash, that causes an explosion of dust and debris to fly their way, a bit of white hits into Joanna, knocking her to the ground. The heroes quickly run to her aid, but Joanna is lying there unconscious. In flashback, Ben is sitting with Rocky. "I don't understand," Ben begins, "What were those things?" "Darkness is coming," Rocky explains, "In the form of a being named Mortem. And he is death. He wishes to destroy everything." "How can he be stopped?" Ben asks. "By life," Rocky smiles, "And in order for life to be created...in order for Mortem to be stopped...a special four have been chosen. The Elementals. And you are the first to be found, Earth. Along with Water, Fire and Air, you must help defeat Death. Will you help me, Ben?" Ben nods, "Of course." In present day, Ali is sitting alone at the living area of our heroes, as Ben comes and joins her. "How is Joanna?" Ali asks. "Oh she should be fine after the length of an episode," Ben says, sitting down beside her, "I'm sorry for how I was before." "It's alright," Ali replies, "You were right. You know these things better than I do." "But we're a team," Ben says, "It wasn't right of me not to listen to you. Or to shut you out. You must already be feeling out of place. And I know what that's like. I don't even know where I came from." Ali looks at him sympathetically, and then holds his hand, which Ben looks at before smiling. Deep underground, in the cave of our villain, the Imp returns to the dusty room. Joey steps out from the shadows, as the Imp bows in both respect and terror, as he moans, "I'm so sorry, sire, it was the fault of that stupid monster, he is the one who failed us!" Joey slowly strolls towards him, orating aloud, "While the new heroes rest from their hollow victory, they have no idea that the very force which shall destroy them is currently rising in strength by each passing moment. My followers are rising. And I sense a great energy which has been awakened, one that will be our very key to destroying them." Category:Episodes